sane in an insane world
by biancaBOMB
Summary: he is worrying, but questions why. she doesn’t know him. he doesn’t know her. it just feels right. it just feels sane in his insane world.


Title: sane in an insane world  
Author: biancaBOMB  
Rating: T (too angsty for little ones)  
Inspiration: comatose  
Number of Words: 669  
Date Completed: December 12, 2008

* * *

and most of the time, she just sits there.

he doesn't know why she does, but she's always there.

she's always there waiting outside his school's gates.

"aren't you supposed to be in school?" he asks her one time.

"i should be," she replies. she doesn't look up. she's staring at the sun, her back against the wall, and smiling.

"why aren't you?" he asks, unconsciously.

"i'm waiting for someone." she says, still smiling.

he wonders who she's waiting for, but doesn't bother to ask. he walks away.

days later, he comes out later than usual because of a club meeting.

she's talking to herself and he thinks she's insane.

he doesn't associate himself with her any further.

after another club meeting, she sees that she's with someone.

that someone is a guy from his class.

they hug and a burning feeling rushes through his body.

jealousy? he doesn't believe so.

he confronted the boy she hugged. shinji, is it?

"what's her name?"

"sakura haruno."

he regrettably smiles. it's gone too far.

he thinks she's beautiful, but would never say it out loud.

he has to be cool. he has to be sasuke.

he has to push everyone away.

but he wants to feel.

today, she was not there, sitting in her usual spot.

he wonders why and thinks she probably went home.

he looks to his right and a leech has stuck itself onto his arm.

her name he dare not say.

a week passes and she has not returned.

he is worrying, but questions why.

she doesn't know him. he doesn't know her.

it just feels right. it just feels sane in his insane world.

he faced shinji.

he demanded answers.

the boy twitched, not wanting to speak.

"sakura's in the hospital."

saturday, he goes to visit her.

he doesn't know why though.

maybe it's fate. maybe God wants him to.

everything happens for a reason.

he talks to the lady at the desk.

she tells him to go to a certain room.

he reaches for the door.

but does not want to enter.

he stands still, in front of the room.

a man stands behind him.

"are you going to enter?" he asks.

he looks back and nods.

he opens the door.

the man closely follows behind him.  
"sakura's my daughter. are you one of her friends?"

"yes." he lies. they're just acquaintances.

he stares at her.

she looks like she's asleep.

she looks peaceful and happy.

sakura was smiling, even though bruises covered her body.

"if you're wondering, she's in a coma.

she was running past some mansion.

i think it was by oak drive and cherry street.

and she got hit by some fast black sports car."

the realization hit him.

his house was on the corner of those streets.

his brother drove a fast black sports car.

sakura was in front of his house.

but why?

at school, sasuke talked to shinji.

"why was sakura in front of my house?  
how does she even know where it it?"

"i told her. i'm sorry, but she wanted to know.

i think she likes you. she barely talks to anyone."

at the hospital, he visits her again.

this time, he does something he rarely does.

he holds her hand.

physical contact; something he doesn't do.

days later, he visits again.

there was a chill in the room.

it is empty. nothing is left.

everything is gone.

he speaks to shinji once again.

"she's gone sasuke.

i'm really sorry.

her burial service is on saturday."

at the service, she's still smiling.

'why are you still smiling?' he wonders.

he smiles at her the first and last time

while her coffin is lowered into the ground.

they've only spoken once.

just one time, but that's all it took.

love pounded into their hearts

and embedded itself into their brains.

no one knows why it happens.

nobody knows when it will,

but it does and you'll never know why.

you can't force yourself to love.

it just happens.

xxx

**love just happens.  
**

this was just an impulse.  
i was trying something different.  
reviews are ALWAYS welcome.


End file.
